


The Aristocrat and the Nouveau Riche

by DoubleDimension



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDimension/pseuds/DoubleDimension
Summary: Her family was of old wealth, with generations in the English aristocracy. His father was a self-made man, owner of Burgess Steelworks. They weren't meant to be together. Until she begged to be schooled. It was all smooth, until she was forced into an arranged marriage with another man. How will they end up. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a Victorian AU, Jelsa. Got the idea for this story after listening to some Chinese songs. This is based on "Liang Shanbo he Zhu Yingtai (梁山伯和祝英台)" otherwise simplified as "Liang Zhu '(梁祝)"; in English it is known as the "Butterfly Lovers". It won't be as tragic as the original, I promise.
> 
> Background info: Elsa was born in 1832, Jack in 1831, and Anna in 1835. Mentions of Eugene and Hiccup.

**_\-- June 1850 AD, Kensington London--_ **

She sat at the large mahogany desk, her pen was gripped so tightly that her joints were white and her palms were sweaty. Her hand skidded across the heavy, thick stationary as she wrote a shaky " _Dear_ ".

She heard a knock at the door across the room, "Mistress Elsa, it's time for dinner," the voice that belonged to her long-time chambermaid Maria informed her.

She put the pen back in its place, closed the stopper of the ink bottle and stowed away the letter, she would finish it later.

She stood up, smoothed down the folds in her dress and walked down to the dining hall. She stopped at the door, hesitating before turning the knob and stepping inside.

Lowering her usually proud head to horizon level she stepped inside. Seated at the long table were her parents, and younger sister Anna. "Good evening Father, Mother, Anna," she greeted with a nod of her head.

"Good evening, Elsa, you're just in time for dinner," her mother said.

Elsa sat down opposite her sister and mother, folded her hands across her lap and waited for dinner.

A butler named Kai served the courses, and daintily, the older girl picked up her utensils to consume the food. As a family of old wealth, the aristocratic class was accustomed to eating long meals with many courses of small portions.

Her sister was a fast eater, so she finished first, after bidding goodnight, she promised she would meet them in the drawing room.

Elsa took the chance to talk to her parents after Anna left, saying what she wanted to write on the letter earlier.

"Mother, Father, I have a wish, and it is to go to school. According to Mister Hathaway, he thinks that I have enough qualifications to go to Cambridge."

"You're a girl, you can't go to university, even how much you try sweetheart," said Idun's silky, smooth voice.

"Your mother is right, as a female you can never get into university, it's impossible. It's just like the sun rising from the west, Young Lady," Adgar continued.

"Really, it's my one true wish, for me, our family and our gender. I already have a plan, dressing in male clothes, changing my name to an alias - Edmund Magnus Nordfjell. It'll be foolproof, trust me for once. Please. I'm begging you."

Elsa rose from her seat and walked to the door, just as she was about to turn the knob, Adgar said, "Yes, you may start next term. Remember to write."

**_\--September 1850 AD, King's Cross Station London--_ **

Elsa stood at the train platform, dressed in a suit, complete with top hat, real hair underneath a blond wig, long overcoat, and vest. Her left hand clutched a cane, what her Father said was a Gentleman's Handy Weapon.

Idun embraced Elsa in a tight embrace, "See you in July."

"Yes Mother."

"Write often, son," her father offered.

"Yes Father."

She boarded the train, looking at her ticket, and walked to the seat written on it .

Elsa sat down and looked out the window, staring at her parents' backs as they walked away, finished with sending their "son" to university. She didn't notice a young man with tousled brown hair sit down next to her. The young man took off his hat.

"Hello, the name's Jackson Overland, also known to friends and family as Jack," the young man reached out a gloved hand for her to shake. She returned it with a strong, firm grip, "a gentleman's grip" according to her father. Jack's grip was firm but not strong.

"Nordfjell, Edmund Nordfjell," Elsa said, using her pseudonym.

"Hello Edmund, Cambridge too?"

"Yes, it is where this train is headed right?"

"Sorry to be a bother," Jack apologized.

"No, you aren't one, my sister is. She's three years my junior, she just nags me day and night. As children she used to wake me up at the crack of dawn. I value my sleep."

"Lucky me then, I never had to experience waking up that early. My sister used to pester me to have walks in thunderstorms though."

Then, both Elsa and Jack let out a laugh as they talked about their childhood.

Before long, they arrived in Cambridge. Before hailing a cab, Jack asked Elsa, "Which college are you in?"

"Trinity, why?"

"Well, so am I, we're sharing a cab, costs less."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, but complied.

**_\--January 1851 AD, Cambridge England--_ **

If one could call London a city of factories. Then Cambridge would surely be a city of castles.

As a lady dressed as a gentleman, she tried not go get so involved in things physical.

Though snow wasn't on that list. And Elsa was a really good skater, the Arendelle's often went to the Swiss Alps during the winter for that reason.

Through the four short months in Cambridge, she had met Duke Henry Haddock III, also known as Hiccup, as well as another young man of German descent known as Eugene Fitzherbert. Jack and her were closest though. The four "boys" went skating at the rink in the middle of town that day.

Jack skated with grace and rhythm. Eugene (aka Flynn) fell on his behind many times because he came from a warm climate and wasn't used to winter sports; and to Hiccup it was just like walking, being Scottish.

Elsa skated across the thick ice with rhythmic strides, gradually accelerating. She suddenly felt a cold feeling on her back, she reached and touched it, then withdrew her hand, and looked at her gloved fingers.

There was snow on it.

"You're on!" Elsa yelled at the boys using her masculine voice. She bent down onto the ground and picked up some snow, forming it into a ball, and she pelted Jack with it. Hitting him square in the face.

It was a few seconds before they started an all-out snowball fight, even the other skaters had joined in. Everyone in the rink had joined in.

It was pure wholesome fun.

When the Sun had turned crimson, all four of them retired to their rooms happily at the end of the day.

**_\--late June 1851 AD, Cambridge England--_ **

The day was exceptionally hot, and humid. A heatwave had spread the center of the British Empire, and not even students at Cambridge had thrown away the chance to go swimming. Everyone except Elsa. It was a big no for her.

Students were given permission to stay in the cellars, where there were large coolers powered by steam motor. Elsa sat there, in the shade and cool sipping some cold water, Not a bead of sweat on her forehead.

That's when Jack, Flynn and Hiccup entered the room, Jack spoke, "Edmund, we're going swimming."

"No, I have work to do."

"Suit yourself!" Jack shrugged.

Even though he seemed to ignore it, Jack wanted the truth, nobody would deny going swimming on a hot day. It was impossible, it was the stupidest choice one would ever make.

**_\--July 1851 AD, King’s Cross Station London--_ **

Jack and Elsa waited at the station for their coaches to take them back home. Elsa to their manor in Kensington and Jack to his townhouse in Westminster.

Jack's coachman arrived first. He was a short, blond man nicknamed "Sandy" due to his sand coloured hair.

"Master Jackson, your father requests you home quickly, he wants you to meet his clients." Sandy said as Jack followed, holding one of his suitcases as Sandy held the other two.

"See you in September, Edmund my friend," Jack said. He waved using his free hand.

"Touché Jack," Elsa replied.

Jack loaded the baggage, climbed up onto his coach and sped off into the London haze.

After Jack left, Elsa looked at the large clock.in the middle of the station. Three o'clock. She wouldn't see Jack until September.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Elsa," the voice whispered, then aggravated, "Your parents have requested you to go home as soon as possible for the tailor to come and take your measurements for your dress for the annual ball. Also, when you arrive, change into a dress first."

Elsa handed her baggage to Valentine and climbed onto the coach.

Sighing, she looked out the window for one last time as "Edmund Nordfjell" in two months.

**_\--July 1851 AD, Kensington London--_ **

The coach went up her driveway after winding through the London traffic. It was a large Victorian estate that Elsa's grandfather had built after he had secured a position in Parliament.

Elsa slid off the coach and walked silently to her bedroom. She prayed that Anna wouldn't see her.

Indeed that happened, Anna didn't even pass by her. Until she reached her door. Anna was there knocking the door, saying, "Elsa, are you in there? Let's come out and play."

Elsa stood next to her sister, and cleared her throat, "May you please step aside, I need to go inside."

"My sister shut me out for a whole year, and ignores me whenever I knock at her door. What makes her think she wants to see a gentleman?"

"Anna, you do not recognise me?"

Elsa took off the gold-rimmed spectacles, black top hat, and blond wig. Her hair was tied up in her customary bun. "You recognise me now?"

"You weren't in that room to begin with!" Anna exclaimed.

"I was in Cambridge. Getting my degree in politics and mathematics."

"Why didn't Mum and Dad tell me?"

"It would be a disgrace to the entire country. A nobleman's daughter sneaks off to Cambridge. I can see the headlines in the Times. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Not a soul, on my life." Anna said as she linked fingers with Elsa, then walked away.

Elsa set foot inside her room, walking to the bathroom to have a bath.

Elsa walked out of her room in a navy blue dress with a matching jacket with gold trimmings **(A/N: Frozen, Do You Want To Build a Snowman, 18 year old Elsa)**.

Walking to the study, Elsa's steps faltered as she neared the door. She gulped down a mouthful of saliva as she raised a hand and knocked. Her gloved-hand touched the gold doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

Elsa stepped inside. It was the same as the last time she saw it, a little less than a year ago.

Her father - Adgar Harold Arendelle - sat at his desk, pen in one hand, the other hand holding a glass of wine. Her mother was sitting on one of the sofa chairs, reading a novel. "Ah, Daughter, how was your trip," Adgar said.

"Fantastic, Father. If a picture speaks a thousand words, then being there yourself speaks a million."

"That worries me less. As to why you are here, I hope Valentine has told you, we need your measurements for your new dress for the Solstice Ball. The tailor is waiting for you in our bedroom."

"Thank you, Father," Elsa said as she exited the room, and headed to her parents' bedroom.

The tailor was waiting there, he was tall, lean and chestnut-haired, he was wearing a neatly pressed suit, but without a hat.

He unrolled the measuring tape in his hands, and pressed one to Elsa’s collarbone, extending his other one to Elsa’s fingertips. Muttering her measurements and doing the same to her other arm.

He then ran his fingers down her spine. And she shuddered. After doing the same to her legs. "All done, young lady, I'll leave behind a set of fabric samples, and tell me which ones you like in which combination. Tell me before next Wednesday, I'll need some time to make your dress."

"Yes Mr. Douglas. I'll tell you as soon as possible."

The tailor stowed away his things and walked out of the room. Leaving Elsa alone inside.

Elsa straightened her dress, and raked a hand through her fringe. She then left the room.

Dinner was spent in silence, for a few reasons. For Elsa, she didn't want to remind Anna of her little excursion. For Anna it was because she didn't want to blurt out Elsa's secret. As for their parents, it was for more "adult" reasons.

Elsa's knife scraped on the fine china plate, and there was a small chime as her father picked up his wineglass. It was filled with a delicate Chatêau du Montre imported from France, their mother drank a steaming hot Earl Grey. The sisters opted for a water each.

It was quiet.

**\--Two weeks later, Kensington London--**

Music was in the background, played by a string quartet.

People swayed to the soft melody, a piece by a German bloke named Haydn. In the middle of the party, Adgar came out, his wife hooked at the elbow, their daughters following close behind. Anna was excited, huge grins on her face as she scanned for someone around her age - sixteen.

Elsa on the other hand had her hands folded in front of her, and stared at the chocolate fountain.

She remained silent.

Then, she felt her name being called, "Elsa."

She turned around, and saw her father, holding a glass of wine, "Elisabeth , my eldest, meet Frederick, his eldest Christian, his middle Valdemar and his youngest, Hans" He gestured to an auburn-haired man, and his three sons, one with chestnut hair and the other two with the same auburn hair as the father.

The one who looked the youngest, a man with neatly-trimmed sideburns, walked forward, bending head and holding out a hand, he asked, "May I offer you a dance, m'lady?"

To be polite, Elsa accepted the offer, Hans Westerguard was a nobleman from Yorkshire, as much a member of the aristocracy, as she was.

Hans put his hand round her waist, and danced to the rhythm of a soft waltz. Its melody wasn't as familiar as Strauss' Blue Danube, but was good enough for any experienced dancer familiar to the three beat rhythm.

It was near midnight when all festivity stopped. Guests left one by one as their chauffeurs picked them up. Hans left with a kiss on Elsa's hand and a tip of his hat.

**_\--October 1852 AD, Cambridge England--_ **

Dressed in men's clothing, she held a cane in one hand, and walked around the city.

Then she felt two hands rest on her shoulders, "Remember me, Edmund?"

She whipped her head around, and said, "How could I forget you, Jackson Overland. It was just two months," Elsa rolled her eyes.

Elsa looked around, and pulled Jack into a dark alley, "It's been a year. I think it's about time I told you who I really am." Elsa pulled her hat off her head, as well as the wig and the pair of spectacles. "Countess Elsa Arendelle of Canterbury, nice to meet you, heir to Burgess Steelworks." Elsa held out a gloved hand.

Jack bent down and kissed her hand, Elsa shuddered, but it went unnoticed, "Hello, m'lady. I always thought something was off about you anyway. Also, we've got some friendly catching-up to do. Come on." Jack walked forward.

Elsa put on her wig, hat, and spectacles and picked up her pace, "Jack, not a soul."

"My lips are sealed. Give me a Bible, and I'll swear on it." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa gave an unladylike smirk and ran down the street.

**_\--December 1851 AD, Cambridge England--_ **

Elsa, dressed in an elaborate dress, holding a parasol in one hand, walked alongside Jack, who was wearing a suit with a starched collar, in the Christmas Marketplace. The small stalls gave the place a picturesque view.

Jack paid a few gold coins to a baker and picked up a piece of fruitcake, he bit into it, "Yum, want to have a bite, m'lady?"

"Not with your fluid," Elsa laughed as she snatched the cake from Jack's gloved hands and took a bite, "This fruitcake is absolutely delicious! Thanks!" Elsa swallowed the last of the baked delicacy.

"Elsa, that was supposed to be mine!"

"You were supposed to be paying attention to your pastry, Jackson Overland."

Jack winced at the use of his full name when Eugene and Hiccup walked over, "Who's your lady friend, Jack." Eugene asked.

" _Je suis Elsa Arendelle. Bonjour monsieur Eugene_ ," Elsa said.

"Excuse me, I couldn't catch it, pardon me."

"I am Elsa Arendelle. Hello Mr. Eugene. I take it you don't know French." Elsa laughed.

"I don't _Fraulein_ Arendelle," Eugene said.

Smiling, Elsa set out a few coins on a stall's countertop. " _Glühwein, ohne der alkohol_. Mulled wine without alcohol for the four of us please," she asked the merchant.

"Thank you," all four of them said before they took a long refreshing sip of the hot drink.

They walked around town, taking in the festive spirit, and the joy and laughter.

**_\--1 January 1852 AD, Cambridge England--_ **

Jack and Elsa sat at a table on one of the small cafés it was snowing slightly, but none of them seemed bothered about it. Jack and Elsa sipped a glass of tea, and Jack drank his wine. They looked at the clock tower. Four minutes to midnight.

"We'd better get going, it's going to be crowded really soon." Jack said.

The two paid for their drinks, and headed to a small courtyard for a private party. Cambridge students and their dates only.

Jack led her in, arm in arm, and picked up a cocktail for each of them as they joined the crowd.

It wasn't long before everyone was counting down from ten. And as soon as they said "one", loud church bells rang.

Jack said, unfolding a piece of paper , "I've been writing this small poem, just perfect for the occasion, Hiccup helped me with some of the Scottish.

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne!_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne._

**(A/N: © Robert Burns, Auld Lang Syne excerpt)**

What did you think, dearest Elsa? Auld lang syne means for the days of past."

"I know the definition, but I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"Just a hobby"

"Let's see about that, I'm a poet too. You give me a line that goes after _The tide rises, the tide falls._ "

" _The twilight darkens, the curlew calls._ "

**(A/N: © Henry Longfellow, The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls excerpt)**

And they went on to finish each other's lines, until the party ended at one o'clock.

**_\--April 1852 AD, Cambridge, England--_ **

Elsa and Jack walked around town, when Jack saw a sign, "Let's take a punting ride, we haven't been on one, despite being in Cambridge for so long."

Elsa made a sign of affirmation and the two climbed up on one of the boats.

The sun was shining brightly, and the water was reflected a beautiful cerulean blue. Stunning, for a cool spring day.

Jack and Elsa sat down, "So, lovely view, castles, green grass and water. Lovely."

They enjoyed the view from the river, so very different from on land.

It was when they were under a bridge when Jack did something he wasn't supposed to.

He pulled Elsa close and kissed her. He released her when they came back into bright light.

He felt that Elsa's lips were cool, despite the weather gradually warming up, and that they simply lacked temperature.

His cheeks heat up as he held her hands.  

"Really, you had to do that?!" Elsa questioned.

"Felt like the spur of the moment."

Elsa smiled and tightened her grip on his hands, and it seemed to calm him down.

**_\--May 1852 AD, Cambridge, England--_ **

_Dearest daughter,_

_I know this news will pester you, disrupt your studies further, but I have no choice not to tell you now, as to wait longer and it will break you down more._

_You've met Marquess Sud - Frederick Sud and his sons, Christian, Valdemar and Hans. This is his request, and as a father, I have yet to seek your opinion. Hans wants my permission to court you, and I have obliged to do so._

_I wish for your maturity, dear daughter._

_Furthermore, do not shame the Arendelle name by dating a nouveau riche. Our bloodline shall be untainted, it will be the talk of the town._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_\----------------_

_Adgar Arendelle, Count of Canterbury_

Elsa's jaw slackened unladylike as she read the last paragraph.

It was the worst news she had all year.

She ran out of her room, letter in hand, folded and charged into Jack's room. He was lying on his bed, reading a novel. She shoved the letter below Jack's nose. "Read," she ordered.

Jack read it, and his eyeballs moistened.

"No way, no fucking way. Sorry," Jack said.

"I expected it. July is the end, is it?"

"Letters, anonymous on the outside, we can keep in touch that way, and meet near Westminster Abbey on the first Monday of each month."

"I hope it can be a secret though, nothing can be hidden forever."

**_\--July 1852 AD, King's Cross Station, London--_ **

"This is it, I will remember you always." Jack said.

The two of them recited a poem together.

" _When we two parted_

_In silence and tears,_

_Half broken-hearted,_

_To sever for years,_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this!_ "

**(A/N: © George Byron, When We Two Parted excerpt)**

The two held hands and looked at each other.

"Adieu," they said simultaneously.

They parted ways and bid a farewell, vowing to write a letter to the other party as soon as they got home.

**_\--July 1852 AD, Westminster, London--_ **

Jack returned home, his health deteriorating.

At first he was just breathing more deeply than usual, but then the London pollution was worsening, and then he thought it was just a side effect.

Until he fell down while walking up the stairs. The physician concluded that it was a heart problem, it was slowly shutting down.

Jack wrote on a piece of paper, a poem, for his favourite aristocrat.

He walked into the Burgess Steelworks factory with his first button undone, his necktie loose. His face was pale, he had bags under his eyes, and he was leaning heavily against his cane instead of using it as fashion.

The next day, he fainted while getting ready for dinner, never waking up.

**_\--August 1852 AD, Cemetery, London--_ **

The funeral for Jackson Overland was held two weeks later, at the cemetery where Jack's grandparents were buried.

Elsa happened to pass by, on one of her regular walks that helped ease her mood.

She recognized Eugene and Hiccup, they were doing obituaries, "The departure of my dear friend Jackson is the loss of one great British talent, I regret not having stood at his deathbed, holding his hand as a friend. And on behalf of one of mine and his good friend, Edmund Nordfjell, he wishes Jack good luck in the afterlife. And now I say, I never liked you, Jack, you would be the last person I liked. I loved you twere a brother. You were the gold of my life, laughter, joy and fun. But alas, you weren't here on this world long enough. Farewell, my friend."

Elsa quickly walked away, not wanting to be recognized by Eugene and Hiccup, before the "ashes to ashes" rite.

She walked the same path again the next day, in a dark blue dress, the closest she could get to black without Hans' suspicion.

She knelt in front of Jack's grave, the soil was fresh, a shovel was still lying nearby, and she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was a young girl around fourteen with slightly curly brown hair, like Jack's. "Jack wanted to give this to you, it was something he wrote, and he only trusted me enough to give it to you. I'm Jack's sister Emma for the record."

"Elsa Arendelle."

"I know, and here I depart," the girl left the scene.

Elsa unfolded it and read it,

_Dearest Elsa, my Elisabeth Arendelle,_

_If you are reading this, I have undoubtedly passed from my cardiac problem. I trust my sister has done a good job?_

_Anyway, as a friend, I give you my one last poem._

_Because I could not stop for Death -_

_He kindly stopped for me -_

_The Carriage held but just Ourselves -_

_And Immortality._

_We slowly drove - He knew no haste_

_And I had put away_

_My labour and leisure too,_

_For his Civility -_

**(A/N: © Emily Dickinson, Because I Could Not Stop for Death excerpt)**

_Did you like it, hope you won't be such a crybaby and shed tears over this. See you in Heaven, and God bless._

_Forever in your heart,_

_Jackson "Jack" Adrian (bet you didn't know that) Overland_

Even though Jack said no, Elsa let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She faced the smooth slate of stone and said, "If the course of true love didn't run smooth, why did ours have to be so rough. And parting, parting with you, is such sweet sorrow. I will never forget you, your humour, and the kiss we shared under the bridge. I give you my poem. It's short, but it's the best I could muster when I saw your funeral yesterday.

_Things were all good yesterday,_

_And then the devil took your memory,_

_And if you fell to your death today,_

_I hope that heaven is your resting place._

_Things were all good yesterday,_

_Then the devil took your breath away,_

_Then we're left here in the pain,_

_Black dress, black veil standing in the rain._

**(A/N: © Ed Sheeran, Afire Love excerpt, slightly arranged and altered to fit the text)**

What did you think Jack, too bad you couldn't hear it in person. I return my love and regards. For the best, friend."

Elsa got up, dusted her dress and walked away, in the rain without an umbrella.

**_\--August 1852 AD, Kensington, London--_ **

Elsa held her fork and knife, eating the roast prepared, when suddenly the fork flew out of her hand with a sudden jerk of her hand, and she slumped over her chair, coughing.

It was a quick and steady process from just coughing into coughing with lots of phlegm and then into occasional bloody coughing. She also felt like breathing a single breath of air was like climbing Mount Everest.

The physician diagnosed it as pneumonia, and would likely be fatal. She would remain at home only.

Smiling, and she would always welcome her sister and parents into her chambers. Her parents would send their hugs and kisses.

Hans would visit, but she never let him inside. She would sit in the drawing room all day, writing poetry.

**_\--September 1852 AD, Kensington, London--_ **

She was lying on her bed, even speaking was difficult, Anna, and her parents were beside her, Jack's final letter was under her pillow.

She spoke, "Mother, Father, I hope to wish you luck in the future, I depart first, but I will be your guardian, never forget that, and Anna, there’s something in the first drawer, on the left of my desk I want you to read, it’s a parting gift. Hope you have good luck, good health and remember not to cry as I will go to a better place. Just remember this, and the fact that you will join me later.

_All the world's a stage,_

_And all the men and women merely players._

_They have their exits and their entrances._ ”

**(A/N: © William Shakespeare, All The World’s a Stage excerpt, from As You Like It Act 2 Scene 7)**

Elsa’s hand lost its strength and dropped down when Anna let go of it. Her breathing stopped, and all was quiet, except for Idun’s quiet weepings.

Anna stood up, and went to the drawer, all that was inside was a piece of paper, folded in quarters. She opened it up, and showed it to her parents.

_Dearest Anna,_

_You are my little sister, my most favoured and loved little sister. You were the one who read my mind, who played with me when I was left alone. I hope you appreciate this little poem, it didn’t take much effort to write._

_Nature’s first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf’s a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

**(A/N: © Robert Frost, Nothing Gold Can Stay full poem)**

_Then, really, nothing really is forever, everything has its ups and downs, I just think that mine came too soon, anyway, the cycle continues, and life goes on. So, be your regular optimistic self, find a good man (I approve of Kristoff Bjorgman), and continue your name in my legacy. Remember, I will be your guardian angel, and keep watch over you. Sister’s promise._

_Forever loving and caring,_

_your older sister Elsa_

For the first time in forever,well a few months, the Arendelle’s smiled, as even though their eldest and heir was gone, they did their job, raising their daughter, well.

That night, the moon was full and bright, and on Elsa’s white-sheet-covered body, her spirit was raised, a beam of light shone on it, and on a certain London cemetery grave.

Both spirits floated in the air, above everybody else, and a voice spoke, “Your name is Elsa Arendelle and Jack Overland Frost, guardians of love and fun. Snow users.” Jack looked at Elsa, and Elsa looked at Jack. Jack was different, he had white hair and blue eyes, but he still had that mischievous smile on his face, a look of a prankster, and of youth. His navy blue suit was proper and tidy. Elsa was in an elaborate green and purple dress, her blue eyes and pale blond hair done in a chignon shone in the moonlight, they sparkled.

Both of them looked at each other, remembering the past, and they gave each other a tight embrace.

**_\--February 2015 AD, New York City, NY, United States of America--_ **

The two sat on a park bench, Jack had changed his look into a modern navy blue pinstriped suit and silver tie, ditching the waistcoat and hat, and he looked like a rather sophisticated, distinguished regular twenty-one-year-old. Elsa sat at his side, in a modern navy blue business skirt suit, an azure silk scarf wrapped around her neck, three inch heels on her feet, her hair done in a loose braid.

The two immortal guardians sat watching the children play in the snow in Central Park, when a young boy accidentally threw a snowball at them.

Accompanied by another child, they walked over, trudging through the thick snow. “Sorry, miss, mister. I didn’t mean to, we were just having too much fun.”

“No problem, the cold doesn’t bother me anyway.” Elsa and Jack said.

“I can tell, you’re wearing thin coats. Are you Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen?”

“Shhh. Don’t tell anyone, that’s a secret, we’re just regular park goers, right, Elsa?” Jack said.

“Yes, and we’ll meet you here every Saturday, at this bench, okay?” Elsa said.

“Yeah right, I’ll bring my friends. This is my sister Sophie.”

“What’s your name?” Jack asked.

“Jamie Bennett, and see you on Saturday!"

For a long time, the duo felt a renewed energy, and the feeling of youth.

_"Love is Eternal" ~~ 1 Corinthians 13:8_

**Author's Note:**

> Some historical research done online: Cambridge first accepted girls into its school in 1873, thus the reason Elsa had to dress as a man to enter.
> 
> Canes, hats and gloves were fashionable for wealthy men during the nineteenth century.
> 
> Historical inaccuracies: Blue Danube by Strauss was composed in 1866, but let's just keep it this way.
> 
> Research: Elsa's family's maidservant and chauffeur Maria and Valentine are named after characters in Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.
> 
> Life at Cambridge University is based on my cousin's experience, he's an alumni. 
> 
> The Christmas Market is based on my experiences in Germany, Austria and the Czech Republic.
> 
> German and French words are the best my knowledge of the language can put it. I know some, but am not fluent.
> 
> Poetry "written" by Jack and Elsa is referenced, but the time era in which they were written may not correspond to the era 1850 to 1852.


End file.
